Hermione, A Time Turner and The Marauders
by Marauders Gal
Summary: When Hermione's Time Turner smashes, she is thrown back to the time of the Marauders. Little does she know that she is slowly changing time. But will it be for the better or the worse?
1. Draco Malfoy and The Time Turner

Hermione, A Time Turner, and The Marauders  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then I would have enough money to buy a really really big house over looking the beach with a huge pool. *snaps out of dream* yes, well anyway, I bet J.K Rowling is having fun in her 5 storey house over looking the beach. *goes back into little dream* . 5 minutes later. Ok anyway, I'm going to try and let you get on with the story now.  
  
Summary: Well I don't want to give too much away, but it involves Hermione, a Time Turner, and the Marauders.  
  
A/N - I know your probably getting annoyed right now with all these notes before the story (I sure know it would be annoying me!) but its my story and I guess I'm not going to be reading it much. just writing it. Hold on. what was I going to say.??? Oh yeh! This is like my 3rd fic, and I haven't got any flames yet (that aint an invitation to break my record) so I would appreciate (wow, my biggest word yet. I think) it if you didn't flame me! YOU HAVE BEEN ahh. whats that word? Oh yeh! WARNED!  
  
A/N2- Sorry! It's just that I have to tell you one more thing. Its like a key, kinda thing.  
  
** ** Means Flashback  
  
'Italicisied' means the person is thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone was outside, enjoying the sunlight. well almost everyone. Harry and Ron, who were now in their sixth year at Hogwarts were playing a game of wizards chess in the deserted Gryffindor Common Room, which Harry was losing at.  
  
'Ron have you seen Hermione today?' Harry asked  
  
'Queen to E6!' Ron said. Harry watched, frowning, as Ron's queen smashed his castle into the ground and then dragged it off the board into the pile of Harry's many other lost pieces. Harry looked at Ron's pile of pieces, which was a lot smaller than his, and frowned again. He wasn't very good at wizards chess. Ron paused, thinking.  
  
'No. I haven't. She wasn't at breakfast was she?' Ron asked  
  
'Bishop to A3!' Harry said. They had been playing wizards chess for a while now. Harry hadn't won a single game yet. Harry watched Ron, as he decided what to do. Finally, Ron smirked.  
  
'Castle to A3!' Ron said triuphantly. Ron's castle knocked Harry's bishop all the way off the table. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at the bishop lying on the floor. Ron looked at him and shrugged.  
  
'Well I didn't see her there. I was hoping you had seen her,' Harry said, looking worried.  
  
'Don't worry about her! She's probably in the library reading or doing homework or something!' Ron said.  
  
'Yeh your probably right,' Harry said.  
  
'Well we had better get back to our chess game. I think you may have a good chance of winning this one Harry,' Ron said, changing the subject. Harry raised his eyebrow, sighed, and rolled his eyes. He highly doubted he would win this game anymore then he had on any other game. But he did as Ron said, and returned to the game.  
  
'Knight to B4!' Harry said carelessly. Ron laughed.  
  
'Castle to B-' Ron started to say, but was interupted.  
  
BANG! It sounded as though someone had walked into the Portrait of the Fat Lady, forgetting that it was closed. Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game. They could hear muffled voices outside, but couldn't make any words out. They couldn't determine the voices either.  
  
'What was tha-' Harry started to ask Ron.  
  
CRASH! Something shattered outside. It sounded a lot like glass, or a vase breaking. Then suddenly, someone screamed. Ron and Harry stood up quickly from their seats and began to walk over to the portrait. They froze when they heard the voices. Familiar voices.  
  
'Come on Mudblood! How can you say no to this? After hanging around with Potter and Weasley for so long, I would of thought you'd be crawling to me by now!' They heard someone drawl; Malfoy Ron waved his fist around furiously and made his way towards the portrait but Harry stopped him.  
  
'Wait,' Harry whispered.  
  
'Wait? Wait? Someone is out there and clearly not talking to Malfoy out of their own free will! That could be someone we know!' Ron whispered, exasperated. Harry opened his mouth to say something back, but something stopped him. Another voice.  
  
'You? How could I ever want you? You are disgusting! You're a filthy Slytherin who will one day become a death eater like his father!' The girl said. Her voice was very familiar. Too familiar. It was Hermione's.  
  
SLAP! Hermione on the other side let out a small moan and fell to the ground. Harry didn't bother stopping Ron this time. Ron burst through the portait, closely followed by Harry, suprising Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy quickly changed his surprised look into a sneer. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who was laying on the ground, clutching her left side of her tear- stained face. Malfoy looked from Ron to Harry, and then to Hermione.  
  
'Ah! Looks like someones come to save you Mudblood! It's your boyfriends, Potty and Weasel. What a surprise!' Draco then turned on Harry. 'Suppose your just looking for a bit of publicity, right Potter? Want everyone to think you're a hero? Saving Mudbloods like Granger? I guess you think that ahh. temporarily bringing down Voldemort and getting your parents killed wasn't enou-'  
  
'Expelliramus!' Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyles wands all flew out of their hands and into Harry's, who was smirking. Malfoy clenched his fists. That really wiped the smirk of Malfoy's face!' Harry thought.  
  
'I'd give that back right now Potter. Unless you want to join your paren-'  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!' Harry pointed his wand at the bookcase behind Malfoy and everyone wached as it fell on top of Malfoy and his cronies. Books and papers flew across the room, littering the floor. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all sprawled on the floor under the bookcase. Malfoy was the first to move. He squirmed his was out from under the bookcase and stood up. He was stronger than he looked.  
  
'You'll pay for that Potter!' Malfoy spat. Harry just smirked and started twirling Malfoy's wand between his fingers.  
  
'Well I've got your wand,' Harry said looking at the wand. 'and you've got Crabbe and Goyle, who seem to be stuck at the moment. It looks like I have the advantage here Malfoy,' Harry said. Malfoy paused for a second, as if thinking of what to do next. He had an idea.  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle! Get up! NOW!' Crabbe and Goyle quickly scrambled to their feet. Malfoy quickly exchanged glances with them and then span back around to face Harry, Ron and Hermione. Suddenly he lunged at Hermione, grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side, before Harry and Ron could do so much as to blink. Then he carelessly pushed her into Crabbe and Goyle, who got the message and held her so that she couldn't get away. Hermione kicked and screamed, but gave up quickly seeing who she was up against; Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Ha! Well now it looks like I've got Granger too. Looks like the advantage has been passed back to me Potter,' Malfoy sneered. Harry exchanged worried glances with Ron. What were they going to do now?  
  
'What do you want Malfoy?' Harry asked, clenching his fist.  
  
'Hmm. let me think. Well I want our wands back for a start,' Malfoy drawled. Harry exchanged glances with Ron again. Ron nodded his head, nervously. They didn't want Malfoy to do anything to Hermione.  
  
'Anything else?' Harry said, resentfully, as he threw Malfoy the wands. Malfoy caught them and then threw Crabbe and Goyle's wands back to them, who caught them easily with their huge hands, while still managing to keep a hold on Hermione.  
  
'Yeh, there is. I'll have your wands too!' Malfoy smirked. Harry and Ron froze.  
  
'Our wands? We can't give you our wands! We need them!' Ron blurted out.  
  
'Well whats more improtant to you Weasley? Your wands or Granger?' Malfoy laughed. Ron and Harry glared at them. Harry and Ron threw their wands in Malfoys direction, who carelessly picked them off and started to walk off.  
  
'Hey! What about Hermione?' Ron yelled. Malfoy laughed.  
  
'Granger? I never made any deal about that. You were stupid enough to give me your wands!' Malfoy said over his shoulder. Ron and Harry stood frozen, dumbstruck.  
  
'Petrificus Totalus!' Ron and Harry were able to dodge it before Malfoy's curse hit them. The ducked behind the bookcase that Harry had thrown on Malfoy a few minutes ago, and used it as a shield. Malfoy kept aimlessly throwing spells at them.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' Ron asked Harry.  
  
'I don't know! He has our wands, and Hermione!' Harry said hopelessly.  
  
'What do you want Malfoy?' Harry yelled out from behind the bookcase. No one answered. 'Malfoy?' Silence. Harry and Ron scrambled out from behind the bookcase to find no one there. The floor was covered with books and paper, but Malfoy and Hermione were no were to be seen.  
  
'Their gone! Gone! Now what?' Ron said.  
  
'Well they can't of gone far! We'll. we'll just look for them,' Harry said, nodding his head assuringly.  
  
'Harry are you mad? This is Hogwarts we are talking about, not a small house! It will take us ages to find them!' Ron yelled at him.  
  
'Well it's the only plan we have so far. Lets hurry!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran through the deserted corridors, bringing a screaming Hermione with them. They ran down the stairs until they reached the dungeons, then they slowed down. Hermione's screams echoed throughout the dungeons.  
  
'Granger shut up or I'll make you!' Malfoy spat. Hermioe instantly stopped screaming, and stared at the ground silently.  
  
'So what do you suppose we do to her?' Malfoy drawled to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Lets lock her in a room!' Crabbe said stupidly.  
  
'No! Lets lock her in a little cupboard so she starves to death!' Goyle said to Crabbe.  
  
'I think we should keep her in the Slytherin Common Room! No one would find her there! And its not like any of the Slytherin's are going to tell any of the teachers! They all hate her!' Malfoy said back to them. They continued to blabber on about what to do to Hermione for a while. Hermione suddenly had an idea. She slowly slipped her hand into her pocket. 'Yes it's still there!' Hermione thought as she touched her wand in her pocket. 'Thank god Malfoy didn't get it!' Hermione thought. She nervously glanced over at the three Slytherin's who were still trying to decide on what to do with Hermione. 'One. Two. Thr-'  
  
BANG! CRASH!  
  
Hermione, who was about to hex Malfoy, quickly span around towards the source of the noise. Ron and Harry had just burst into the dungeons. Hermione acted quickly.  
  
'Petrificus Totalus!' Her spell which was originally aimed at Malfoy, missed him. Hermione quickly ran over towards Harry and Ron, but not quick enough.  
  
'Stupefy!' Malfoy yelled and pointed his wand towards Hermione's retreating back. Hermione fell hard to the cold stone ground. Something smashed underneath her and gold dust filled the air, followed by a flash of a bright white light. When the light and dust lifted, Hermione was gone.  
  
A/N- Oooh. well I hope you liked it, and well if you didn't then well. too bad I guess. You can flame me if you want to. I can't stop you. but yeh. who wants flames when you can have NICE reviews? Hehehe. Well thanks for reading! I'll try as hard as I can to submit another chapter within this week! Reviews might make me hurry up. Oh and suggestions are always welcome!  
  
~Marauders Gal~ (aka Emma or Remy) 


	2. Hogwarts In The Past

Hermione, A Time Turner and The Marauders  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- Don't even get me started with that one again. 'Oh the dreams!' Ahh.. Umm yeah.. For any of you who haven't read my last chapter (though it would be pointless to read the second chapter before the first. AND you would have missed out on important plot points), or who just can't remember, I don't own Harry Potter.. I'm not going into it. I'll have dreams again!!! (((  
  
Summary- Well last chapter Hermione had an ahh. moment with Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron came to the rescue, as usual, Malfoy out smarted them with his wittyness, as usual, then Malfoy hexed Hermione causing her to end up in another time demension because he was trying to show off, as usual, and managed to stuff things up, as usual. Now, to the not so usual things. Where has Hermione gone? Dun dun dun. ooo that's a hard one!  
  
A/N - I haven't got much to say here. Just read the story! Hehehe :) . and PLEASE review! I love reviews! Almost as much as the Malfoy's love themselves. Sorry had to add that Luce!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashes of colour surrounded a small figure sprawled on the ground. The person was unconcious. Screams filled the air as a group of people dressed all in black entered the room...  
  
'Sirius Black!' A woman screeched, waking Hermione abruptly from her dream. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Hospital Wing. 'How have you managed to hurt yourself today?' Hermione turned her head towards the woman, who hadn't noticed that Hermione was yet awake. Hermione gasped. The woman she was looking at was Madam Pomfrey, but not the Madam Pomfrey she knew. The woman she was looking at now was much younger than Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'It was quidditch! You should of seen it! He flew straight into the side of the quidditch stadium! Broke a couple of bones I think... It was so funny!' Hermione stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the four boys standing in the Hospital Wing; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were all laughing, except for Sirius, who was holding his left arm which was clearly broken.  
  
'It was not funny! I've broken bones here, here and here!' Sirius said, pointing to different sections of his arm. 'Bones! I could have permanent damage!'  
  
'You said that last time when you fell through the roof of Green House Three,' said James, 'That was funny too! I didn't think that the glass would break like that! That venus fly trap wasn't to happy about you crushing its head. I swear it was going to rip your head off!'  
  
'And you didn't have permanent damage then either,' Remus added, laughing.  
  
'Yeah, well you never know! I might have permanent damage this time!' Sirius said, folding his arms.  
  
'Yeah right Sirius. You've hurt yourself and broken bones so many times that your in here half the time!' James laughed.  
  
'I am not!' Sirius sulked. 'This is NOT happening! This is not possible!' Hermione thought to herself. Suddenly Sirius looked at her.  
  
'Oi! Who are you?' He asked. Hermione just stared at him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. Sirius was still their, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He was very good looking in this time. 'And is in your time too!' Said the little voice in the back of her head. 'Ok, stop thinking of Sirius Black! He's Harry's godfather! Yeah, Harry's very cute godfather. Oh shutup!' Hermione mentally scolded herself. She didn't think now was a good time to be thinking about Sirius. 'Just act normal. Maybe its just a dream!' Hermione thought hopefully, pinching herself.. 'Yeah right!'  
  
'H-Hermione Granger,' Hermione stuttered. She opened her mouth to ask them who they were, just to confirm all this was true, but Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over to her and put her hand on her forehead, stopping her from asking them any questions.  
  
'Your awake! How are you feeling?' Madam Pomfrey asked her as she checked her pulse.  
  
'I'm f-fine,' Hermione said.  
  
'Good!' Madam Pomfrey said, clearly satisfied with Hermione's health. 'I'll just go and get Professor Dumbledore! He's been wanting to speak to you,' Madam Pomfrey said as she was about to leave the room.  
  
'Excuse me ahh...' Hermione wondered whether it was a good idea to call her Madam Pomfrey. She was pretty sure she had gone back in time and didn't want to change anything in the past. Thankfully she didn't have to.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey,' Madam Pomfrey said, turning around to introduce herself to Hermione.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey. What day is it?' Hermione asked eagerly. She needed to be sure. Needed to know that she wasn't dreaming. She needed proof that she had actually gone back in time.  
  
'It's Saturday' Madam Pomfrey said immediately.  
  
'And the year?' Hermione asked quickly.  
  
'1973 (A/N- Ok I'm just guessing here. If anyone knows the actual date, please tell me!)' Madam Pomfrey said, giving Hermione and strange look before she left the room. Hermione looked over at The Marauders, who were whispering and giving Hermione weird looks. Hermione didn't blame them though. If she was them, she would probably act the same way. The continued to whisper amongst themselves, which eventually started to bother Hermione.  
  
'What?' Hermione snapped at them. They stopped whispering and stared at her guiltily.  
  
'Ahh...' James started to say. 'Hermione?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Well we were wondering...' James trailed off.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Why are you at Hogwarts? Where did you come from?' Sirius asked her, as if she was some type of alien that had just come from outer space and crashed into the school. Hermione hesitated for a moment. 'What am I supposed to say? I'm from the future?' She was saved from telling them when the door burst open and a younger Dumbledore walked in, followed by a young stern faced Professor McGonagall, and a nervous looking Madam Pomfrey. Before Dumbledore spoke to her, he turned to the Marauders.  
  
'Would you boys please wait outside? Madam Pomfrey will attend to your wounds in a moment,' Dumbledore said politely but sternly, as only Dumbledore could. The Marauders exchanged glances, and then silently walked out of the room.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey, if you would,' Dumbledore said, tilting his head towards the door to her small office.  
  
'Yes Professor Dumbledore,' Madam Pomfrey said, bowing her head slightly and then walking to her office. Once her door was closed Dumbledore cast a sliencing charm on the room, then turned back to Hermione.  
  
'Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of this school. This is Professor McGonagall and she is the Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher,' Dumbledore said kindly. 'You were found unconcious in one of our classrooms by one of our students here, Sirius Black,' Dumbledore paused for a moment. 'I need to ask you a few questions. Firstly, who are you?'  
  
'Hermione Granger,' Hermione said slowly. 'I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Professor McGonagall put her hand over her mouth, and Hermione could of sworn she saw Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'But this isn't it! I mean, it is... but it isn't! Professor Dumbledore, I think I've travelled back in time!' Hermione said dramatically.  
  
'Do you have any idea of how you might of gotten here?' Dumbledore asked her. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm not entirely sure. I was at Hogwarts finishing a potions essay for Professor Snape, when Draco Malfoy came up to me. He-He called me a-a Mudblood, a-and I ran out of the library. He followed me up to the portrait of the fat lady, and before I could get in he cornered me. Harry and Ron tried to help, but Malfoy just threw spells at them. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, took me to the dungeons. Harry and Ron followed us there. Malfoy stunned me, and now I'm here,' Hermione said as calmly as she could. McGonagall was staring at her wide-eyed, but Dumbledore was suprisingly calm. She waited for them to say something, but they didn't.  
  
'I think I know how I got here though. Professor McGonagall,' Hermione paused and looked at McGonagall, 'in my time, gave me a time tuner in my third year, so that I could do all my subjects. I had it on me when I was stunned,' Hermione paused and felt around her neck, 'But I don't have it now. I guess that it broke when I fell, and now... I'm stuck here,' Hermione said the last few words slowly as if it had only just occured her that she was stuck. They paused, as it sunk in. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at her sympathetically. Suddenly a thought struck her.  
  
'You would have Time Turners in this tme wouldn't you? They werent created that long ago where they?' Hermione said hopefully.  
  
'There are Time Turners, yes, but they are rare and quite hard to come across. We have none here at Hogwarts,' McGonagall said.  
  
'Oh,' Hermione said sadly. 'So much for that idea.'  
  
'We can enroll you here at Hogwarts until we can find a way to get you back to your own time. We can sort you right here if you want,' Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
'Y-yes. Yes, of course,' Hermione stuttered.  
  
'Accio Sorting Hat,' McGonagall said, raising her wand. Moments later, the Sorting Hat came soaring through an open window in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall caught it and placed it on Hermione's head.  
  
'Ahh... what's this? A bit late to be sorted. Miss the train? Well where should I put you? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin... your definitely brave, very honest yes, and theres brains here too, oh, and slighly cunning yes... but where to put you? You have the characteristics of all four different houses. Difficult, very difficult. Well looks like I'd better put you in GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
The Sorting Hat said the last word outloud. McGonagall took the hat off Hermione's head. Hermione smiled for the first time since she had been there. 'Thankgod I'm not in Slytherin.'  
  
Hermione left the Hospital Wing a quarter of an hour later, accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore had told her not to tell anyone of where she had come from. They had created a story for Hermione to go by at her time at Hogwarts, in this time. She was to tell anyone who asked that she had been transferred Hogwarts from Beauxbatons.Tomorrow and breakfast, Dumbledore would introduce her, and tell them just that. She to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy some robes and all her equpment she would need for class. Dumbledore himself said he would pay for this. Hermione would of course pay him back and was eternally greatful. Not many schools would have a headmaster who was as nice as to pay for your things for school. As she walked silently through the empty corridors of Hogwarts a sudden thought hit her. She would now be in the same house as James and Lily, and the rest of the Marauders. She should get to know them, and tell Harry all about them when she got back to her own time. 'If I get back that is.' She scolded herself mentally for thinking like that. She shouldn't be pessimistic at a time like this. Suddenly Professor McGonagall stopped. They were standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione looked up at her picture. She was the same as she had been in her own time. Looking around, almost everything was the same. Even the vase the broke the day she came to this time demension. It was hard to believe that it had only happened today. Everything had gone so slow. McGonagall's voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
'The password is 'quidditch',' McGonagall said, and the portrait swung open. 'As I am sure you already know, you will need to say that each time you need to come into the Gryffindore Common Room. The Prefects will inform you if the password is changed.' Hermione silently followed McGonagall through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone turned towards them as they entered and the room went dead silent, just like it would in her time if McGonagall walked into the Common Room.  
  
'Gryffindors! A new student will be joining you for a while. Her name is Hermione Granger and she has been transferred from Beauxbatons. Please make her feel like she's at home.' Professor McGonagall looked at everyone in the room and then to a pretty red head prefect, who she walked up to.  
  
'Miss Evans, I would like you to look after Miss Granger while she is here,' McGonagall said to her. Lily nodded and smiled.  
  
'Sure! Come on Hermione, I'll introduce you to my friends,' Lily said. Hermione could tell one thing straight away. Harry's mum was very easy to talk to. Lily led Hermione over to the Marauders who were sitting on the red sofas near the fire. The all looked up and smiled at Hermione.  
  
'Guys, this is-'  
  
'Yeah we know. We've met,' Sirius said, giving a wink in Hermione's direction. Hermione stood stunned for a minute. 'Did Sirius just wink at me?' She thought. 'Just remember, he is Harry's godfather. Yes, but he's also Harry's very cute godfather. Oh shut up!' Hermione mentally scolded herself. Lily was looking at them curiously.  
  
'How? When?' She demanded.  
  
'Oh, jealous are you Lily? Never thought you the jealous type!' Sirius teased.  
  
'Shut up Sirius!' Lily said, lightly punching Sirius on the arm. If Hermione weren't from the future and didn't know them, she would say that Lily and Sirius were a couple. 'But, that's impossible!' Lily sat down on the couch next to Sirius and beckoned Hermione to sit with her. Hermione slowly made her way to the sofa and sat down next to Lily. She still couldn't believe that she was here. Hermione stared off into space, barley listening to the conversation. She was stuck deep in thought. 'What am I going to do now? How long will I be here for? Will I be able to get back?' A voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
'Hermione?' Hermione looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
'Yeah?' Hermione asked, still blushing.  
  
'I was asking why you are here? Isn't Beaxbatons supposed to be better than Hogwarts?' James repeated.  
  
'Oh!' Hermione blushed again and slightly hesitated. 'Well my parents moved down here, and it was just easier to go to school at Hogwarts. Beaxbatons isn't that much better than Hogwarts. I like it much better here than I do there, and I've only been here for one day!' Hermione lied quickly, hoping they didn't pick up on her hesitation to answer. It appeared they did not.  
  
'Yeah, Hogwarts is pretty amazing. It's so big! And there are so many secret passa-' James stopped suddenly, when he was elbowed in the ribs by Sirius, who put on a huge fake smile at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows questioningly. Of course, she knew about the secret passages in Hogwarts. Harry and shown her the Marauders Map in their third year. Hermione was surprised that The Marauders had been able to create it. It would have been very difficult to create, but with James' steady hand, Remus' brains and Sirius' dedication, they had been able to create, what they called, 'The Marauders Map'.  
  
'What he meant to say was-' Sirius started to say.  
  
'Don't worry about it,' Hermione cut in. 'Everyone has their secrets,' Hermione added, making the Marauders and Lily look up at her suspiciously. Hermione just smiled at them.  
  
'Well I'd best be off to bed. I'm really tired. I'll see you guys in the morning,' Hermione said to them. Lily looked like she was about to object, but stopped, deciding that now was not the time. Hermione stood up slowly and then walked up the staircase to the girls dormitories where she lightly closed the door.  
  
'She's a little weird,' Peter said as soon as Hermione was out of earshot.  
  
'Yeah I noticed,' Sirius replied. There was a slight pause before anyone spoke.  
  
'What I want to know is how she knew where the girls dormitories are. I didn't show her, and she's been with us all night,' Lily said, looking at the staircase that Hermione had just walked up to get to the dormitories. 'She even went to the right room.'  
  
'I was actually wondering what she meant when she said 'Everyone has their secrets.'. Do you think she is hiding something?' Remus asked. James lightly shook his head.  
  
'I don't know. I really don't know.' James answered, looking at his friends, who were all as confused as he.  
  
'Well there's nothing we can really do until morning. When she wakes and comes down for breakfast we can ask her some questions then.' Lily decided. The Marauders all agreed with her, and after a minute or so of an awkward silence, they went back to talking about pranking the Slytherin's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once inside the dark room, Hermione leaned up against the door and breathed in deeply. She now knew for sure that this wasn't just some dream. This was real. She had actually gone back in time, and she was stuck. Stuck in a different time demension. It was almost too much for her to handle. 'I can get through this.' Hermione thought. Slowly she drifted over to her bed. It was the same bed she had in her own time. She ran her fingers over the covers. Suddenly memories drifted into her mind: times where she had ran and cried on her bed, because she was fighting with Harry and Ron, and times where she Parvati and Lavender played truth or dare, and when Hermione admitted to them that she had feelings for Ron... she quickly moved her hand off the covers as if they were hot. Thinking of Ron brought sad feelings to her heart. 'What if I can't get back? Then he'll never know how I feel about him...' Hermione thought sadly. Slowly, she pulled up the cover and jumped into bed. She snuggled up into the covers, lost in thought. Thoughts about Ron, Harry and everyone in the future, from her time. Her parents, her family, her life. What was going to happen now? What if she were stuck in this time forever? What if she could never get back? Hermione didn't notice the silent tears slowly running from her eyes and down her cheek. She thought sadly about Crookshanks, and all the adventures Harry, Ron and she had been on. How in their first year Harry had faced Lord Voldemort in hope to get the Philosophers Stone. In their second year, when she had been petrified, and how Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry having almost died trying to rescue her. Going through all the terror of Sirius Black, who escaped from Azkaban, trying to kill Harry in their third year. Then to learn that Sirius was Harry's godfather, and wasn't trying to kill Harry, but instead was trying to kill Peter Pettigrew who was hiding in his rat form, as Ron's rat Scabbers. Learning how it feels to have the Imperius Curse put on you, by their new and pecurliar DADA teacher, Professor Moody. Helping Harry to win the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year. Having to go through the grief of Cedric's death. Going through the terror of knowing that Voldemort was back to full power. In their fifth year, Harry having dreams, and then watching as the dreams slowly come true... Hermione's thoughts were broken when someone opened the door. The shadowed figure quickly came inside the room and shut the door, then walked over to a bed near Hermione's and sat down. Before laying down, the girl looked at Hermione's bed. The girl sighed softly and then pulled the covers over herself. Within moments, she was asleep. Hermione slowly went back into thought. Harry had almost died in the Ministry of Magic. Authur Weasley had almost died. Everyones life was and is in danger. No one will be safe until Voldemort is gone. Hermione slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams about a small figure, bright, multicoloured lights and people dressed in black clothes.  
  
A/N- Ok how was that? Sorry I took so long to update! I've been pretty busy. It was my birthday a few days ago, I'm moving house in 13 days, and I've been preparing to go on holiday to Queensland (Australia). Well its finally here. Sorry for the long wait. I know I promised I would make it longer, and I only did by one page and I'm sorry. I just can't think of anything else to add. Ive worked out my plot now. If it goes the way I want it to, It will be really long, and hopefully I will make it into a series. If you have any suggestions for what to write next, please tell me. I pretty much know what I want to happen, but if I like your suggestions I will use them. So was this chapter alright? If you don't like it then... I dunno... suggest stuff you want to happen is all I can say. Please review! I'm trying to make this story better than any of my others... so I'm aiming for some reviews! Thanks!  
  
Sirius' Sweetie - My first reviewer! Love you forever Lauren! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, very hard to figure out where Hermione has gone! I do like Draco, but lets get one thing straight. He's never going to be good. He will be evil like his father and more than likely become a death eater and serve Voldemort. And even if for some reason he does change, it fits into my story perfectly that he is evil. I'm actually thinking of removing The Life of Lily Evans. I don't think I'll write anymore on it. I don't have anything else to write. Sirius says hi!  
  
evil hot pink fairy - Thanks for reviewing Luce, or shall I say Zoe! Yes you are very good, and clearly you are very proud of Draco. Death Eaters are evil... that's all I'm going to say, cause other wise you'll try to hex me!  
  
Lady Pyra - Thanks. I had never read a Hermione/Marauders fic until I looked through my friends Favourites List. That's what made me want to write one. I'm glad you like it. Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
ShadowElfBard - If its more you want, then more I'll give! Sorry for the wait. I'll try and update quicker next time!  
  
Marauderz rok! - Thanks! I'm not taking any offence. I know its short and I am trying to make them longer... its just not working for me :( Well I've made it longer by a few pages this time so hopefully that's long enough. I will try to make the next one longer. I just couldn't add anymore to this one. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I agree. The Marauders are gorgeous!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!  
  
Luv always Remy aka Emma!  
  
~*~ Marauders Gal ~*~ 


	3. The Prank and the Concequences

Hermione, A Time Turner and The Marauders  
  
Chapter 3 - The Prank and the Consequences  
  
Disclaimer- There is something wrong with you people.  
  
A/N- Ok ok!!! I take it back!! Theres nothing wrong with you!!!! AHHH.. *runs around room in cricles screaming that people are trying to kill her* J-Just review!!! And don't kill me!!! AHHH!!!  
  
(Yes I am crazy) lol  
  
Summary - Ok in the last chapter Hermione went back in time to the time of the Marauders. She meets the Marauders and Lily and gives them something to think about..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashes of colour surrounded a small figure sprawled on the ground. The person was unconcious. Screams filled the air as a group of people dressed all in black and wearing white masks entered the room, led by a tall dark wizard. He smiled evilly and raised his wand.  
  
'Avada Kedavra...'  
  
Hermione woke with a gasp, drenched in cold sweat. His high, cold laugh still echoed inside her head. She started shivering uncontrollably in her bed. Someone near her shifted in their bed and let out a loud yawn.  
  
'Hermione is that you? Are you alright?' Lily asked sleepily.  
  
'Y-yes. It's m-me. I-I-I j-just had a b-b-bad dream...' Hermione stuttered quietly. She knew it sounded pathetic, but the dream had scared her. It was also the second time she had had it. Hermione heard Lily move in her bed. A few seconds later, Lily was standing over her.  
  
'Do you want to talk Hermione?' Lily asked her. Hermione looked up at the dark figure standing over her. It was still very dark in the room, and she couldn't see Lily properly. She had no idea of what the time was, but she knew it must have been very early in the morning, or very late at night.  
  
'Y-Y-Yes,' Hermione said quietly. Lily sat down on the bed next to Hermione and drew the curtains on her four poster shut. Lily pulled her wand out of her dressing gown and quietly cast a silencing charm on Hermione's bed so they didn't bother anyone else in the room. Then she cast some sort of lighting spell on the bed, and a faint light appeared in the four poster.  
  
'Whats up Hermione?' Lily asked. Hermione burst into tears, and buried her head in her lap. Lily grabbed onto Hermione's shaking hands.  
  
'Hermione? What's wrong?' Lily said alarmed slightly by Hermione's sudden outburst. Lily put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
'I-It's nothing really. I-I keep having this dream. I've only h-had it twice, but this t-time, I saw m-more than I had the f-first time,' Hermione said, only stuttering slightly now.  
  
'And what happens in this dream?' Lily asked her.  
  
'Well there is a small person laying unconcious on the floor is surrounded by flashes of light. Then these people dressed in black and wearing white masks burst through one of the walls, led by a man without a mask. He smiles wickedly and then he-he...' Hermione trailed off, sobbing into her arms.  
  
'He what Hermione? What does he do?' Lily said, suddenly becoming quite alert. Hermione looked up at her with surprise.  
  
'Why is Lily so concerned about this? It's just a dream!' Hermione thought.  
  
'He kills someone. He uses the killing curse,' Hermione said softly, staring down at her feet. Lily's silence made Hermione nervous, but Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
'Hermione, did you happen to do any Divination at your last school?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yes, but I don't like it! Divination is a whole load of rubbish! It's not possible to predict the future,' Hermione said flatly. 'Not unless you've been there.' She thought miserably. Lily seemed to think that now wasn't a good time to talk about Divination with Hermione. Hermione was clearly freaked out by her dream.  
  
'I should be helping her, not questioning her!' Lily scolded herself mentally.  
  
'Are you alright now Hermione?' Lily asked her.  
  
'Well, I still feel a little shaky...' Hermione trailed off.  
  
'Well how bout we go sit down in the Common Room near the fire, get you warmed up, and we can talk,' Lily suggested. Hermione looked up at her.  
  
'Lily is so nice. I wish there were more people like her in the world...' Hermione thought.  
  
'Sure, I'd love to. Thanks Lily,' Hermione said. Lily just smiled. Hermione slowly stood up and started to follow Lily out of the room. She looked out the window to see that it was a full moon. The light shone through the window, only showing parts of the room. She followed Lily down the staircase and into the Common Room. One thing they weren't expecting were other Gryffindors to be down there. But James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all there, sitting on the red sofas by the warm fire. They all looked up as Lily and Hermione approached.  
  
'Bit early for you to be up, ain't it Lilz?' James asked Lily, a surprised look on his face.  
  
'Hermione had a dream, so we came down here to talk. What time is it anyway?' Lily asked changing the subject.  
  
'Just after three,' Remus replied. Lily say down on one of the sofas, but Hermione didn't budge. She was staring at Remus. Remus caught her staring at him so she quickly looked away. She walked slowly over to one of the windows, and gazed at the moon. It was definitely full. 'So how come-' Hermione thought, looking back at Remus.  
  
'What's wrong Hermione?' Sirius asked her. She turned her head back to the moon. There was no doubt about it. It was full.  
  
'The moons nice tonight,' Hermione answered, without turning away from the window. 'It's a full moon, isn't it?' She added, turning to Remus, trying not to look too curious. It worked.  
  
'Suppose so,' Remus muttered. He didn't look anything like the Remus in her time. Remus in her time was always sick and pale. The Remus sitting in front of her looked like a very healthy young boy.  
  
'Full moon. It's the full moon. Why isn't he a werewolf?' Hermione thought, becoming frustrated. She was extremely confused. She studied each one of their faces, looking for a trace of anything that might show her what she wasn't understanding. But she found nothing.  
  
'So what are you guys doing up at this hour?' Hermione asked, giving up on the werewolf case. They exchanged mischievious looks.  
  
'Well after you left, we started planning ways to prank Slytherin's. We've been planning all night. Its going to be so funny! We're going to be doing it at breakfast.' Sirius replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
'What are you going to do to them?' Hermione asked curiously. She thought that the Slytherin's all deserved to get pranked and embarassed infront of the whole school. Most of them would become death eaters in a few years, and she knew that for a fact.  
  
'Ah, you'll have to wait and see. It's gonna be one of the best pranks we have ever pulled!' James added. They all looked as thought Christmas had come early.  
  
'Oh come on! You have to tell us! That's just unfair!' Lily said.  
  
'No. You will have to wait like everyone else at Hogwarts until breakfast. You should feel special that we told you we are doing something!' Sirius teased. Lily and Hermione gave up on trying to get anything out of them.  
  
'So is it all planned?' Hermione asked them.  
  
'Almost,' James answered.  
  
'Is there anything you need me and Hermione to do?' Lily asked hopefully.  
  
'Actually I think there is. Ok this is what you have to do...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Marauders, Lily and Hermione walked into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast. All were tired from barely any sleep, but they didn't let that put them down. They had been preparing themselves for the best prank Hogwarts would ever see. Everyone turned their heads towards them as they walked to their table. They had planned to come earlier, just to make sure that everything was going to work. They all whispered amongst themselves whilst waiting for the Slytherin's to enter. Sirius was just telling them that he couldn't wait to see the look ok Snape's face, when the Slytherin's entered the Great Hall. The Marauders, Lily and Hermione silently exchanged mischevious glances before looking back at the Slytherin's who were now sitting at their table looking smug as usual.  
  
'Three... two... one...' Hermione didn't need Sirius to whisper a count down, and neither did any one else in the Great Hall. Suddenly, the Slytherin table erupted with noise. The table and chairs began to fly around the room, the Slytherin's with them. The Slytherin's yelled and screamed, tried to stop themselves from flying by tapping their wands on different objects but nothing worked. Plates, knives, forks and food scattered the floor of Great Hall, falling from the tables. Snape was hanging onto his chair for his life, while the chair was trying to buck him off in the air. The more he screamed, the more the chair bucked. Suddenly a plate of food came flying out of no where and hit him right on his face causing him to let go of his chair and fall through the air. Everyone gasped as he landed with a sickening crunch on the staff table. The tables, chairs and plates suddenly stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. The Slytherin's screamed as they fell to the ground. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and the staff all stood up from their seats and stared wide-eyed at the mess on the floor. The Slytherin table had been broken in half, the two ends had been thrown on opposite sides of the room. Plates, food, knives and forks scattered the floor and tables. The Slytherin's were sprawled all over the floor, not moving.  
  
'Good one Prongs. You've killed all the Slytherins!' Sirius whispered.  
  
'Me? It was your idea!' James retorted.  
  
'I wasn't the only one! Remus and Peter were in on it too!' Sirius said, a little more loudly this time.  
  
'Hey, don't forget about Lily and Hermione! They helped!' Remus replied. Now, everyone in the hall was looking at them all arguing about who had killed all the Slytherin's.  
  
'Hey don't bring us into this!' Lily said.  
  
'Yeah! It's not like we thought of it! You asked for our help!' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah and you agreed! You could of just said no! But you didn't! Your in this as much as we are!' Sirius yelled at Hermione and Lily.  
  
'Yeah!' Remus, James and Peter said in unison. They continued to yell at each other while being taken to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall. Even after McGonagall had left them in the Headmasters office telling them to wait there until she and Dumbledore returned, they continued to decide who was the most responsible for the Slytherin's deaths.  
  
'Maybe we should of just made the table fly,' Peter suggested.  
  
'Yeah, but then it wouldn't of been very funny would it?' Sirius snapped, becoming annoyed.  
  
'Well it wasn't very funny anyway. I mean, we just killed all the Slytherin's,' Remus said. Everyone paused for a moment, not saying a word. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
'It was pretty funny, wasn't it!' James said between laughs.  
  
'Yeah! Looks like Snape broke a few bones. Maybe he will have permanent damage!' Sirius laughed.  
  
'Nah, Madam Pomfrey can fix everything!' Hermione added, not realising what she had said.  
  
'Yeah, she can! Hey, how did you know that? You've only been here for a day,' Sirius asked her. They all went silent again, waiting for Hermione's answer. Hermione hesitated. She couldn't tell them. She promised Dumbledore she wouldn't. But they would probably be getting expelled right now, so she decided to tell them. They listened intently as she told them everything. How she had gotten here, where she had come from, how she knew Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. She had managed to tell them everything, leaving out Lily, James and Sirius' death, Harry, and Peter's betrayal. They all stared at her in disbelief.  
  
'Well... that would explain a few things,' James said slowly, breaking the long silence.  
  
'Yeah,' Sirius said. Hermione looked at them all. Yes, she had made the right choice. She could trust these people. She knew these people.  
  
'So-So... Your from the future. And your stuck here because your time turner broke. And-And you know us in the future? You know who we are? Personally?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Well yes. I-I...' She hesitated, not knowing if she should tell them about Harry. She decided she would trust them. 'I'm friends with your son.' Hermione said quickly, looking at James. James stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
'I have a son?' James asked. 'What's his name? And who'd I have him with?' Again, Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to change everything in the past... and the future. But it didn't look like she'd get back any time soon. 'Besides, how much can change from telling a few people of the future?' She thought.  
  
'His names Harry. You had him with your wife,' Hermione said hesitantly, still not sure whether she should tell him about Lily.  
  
'Harry... Well what about my wife? Who is the lucky lady?' James said, smirking.  
  
'Ah... Well... 'Hermione hesiated, trying to find the right words to say, 'She's in this room.' Everyone stared at Lily and James, who were both blushing furiously. But there was no time for any more questions. The door flew open and inside stepped Dumbledore and McGonagall. They weren't looking happy. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat down gehind the desk.  
  
'Sit down,' Dumbledore said, forcefully. They sat down immediately and looked at the floor.  
  
'What were you thinking? You could of killed them! Some of them, including Mr Snape, have serious wounds! I have expelled students for things not nearly as bad as this!' They flinched as McGonagall's spine-chilling voice echoed through Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Explain yourselves!'  
  
'Well you see-'  
  
'It was just-' Sirius and James said at the same time. Both looked at each other, and without saying another word, stared at the ground.  
  
'One at a time boys,' McGonagall said sternly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
'It was just a harmless prank Professor. We didn't mean to hurt anyone! It was just a joke!' James continued, trying hard not to look at Sirius for the fear that he might crack up.  
  
'Yeah we didn't mean it! Honest Professor!' Sirius protested.  
  
'Really Professor. We weren't intending on hurting any of the Slytherin's. The prank went slightly... wrong,' Remus said slowly.  
  
'So what exactly did you intended to do to them Remus?' McGonagall asked frowning.  
  
'Ahh - well, we were - we just, we were only going to-'  
  
'What I think Remus means Professor is that it was purely an accident and that the spell that we used didn't quite work the way we meant it to. Right Remus?' Sirius said, quickly filling in for Remus. Remus gave him a quick smile and then nodded.  
  
'Yeah, that's right,' Remus said. McGonagall looked at both of the suspiciously.  
  
'What do you think Albus?' McGonagall said, turning to Dumbledore.  
  
'Well, I'd say that these boys, and girls, are speaking the truth Minerva.' McGonagall's jaw dropped. 'But they will still serve punishment for it.' Dumbledore turned to the Marauders, Lily and Hermione, 'You will have detention everynight for a week,' Dumbledore said calmly. Their faces lit up. 'Though I must warn you. If you do anymore pranks like that one you pulled before, I will have no choice but to expell you. Please wait for further information of the time and place of your detention. You may go back to Gryffindor Tower now.' With that, the Marauders, Lily and Hermione left Dumbledores office feeling as if they were the luckiest people alive.  
  
'I so thought we were going to get expelled before!' James exclaimed.  
  
'I know, McGonagall was fuming!' Sirius laughed.  
  
'I just can't believe we only got a weeks worth of detention,' Remus said, clearly surprised that their punishment wasn't very extreme.  
  
'Yeah I know. I wonder who we will have to do them with,' Hermione wondered.  
  
'Hopefully not McGonagall. I swear, I thought she was going to hit me!' Sirius exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, McGonagall wouldn't be a good one to have detention with,' Lily said.  
  
'I just thought of something! What if she splits us up? What if we all have to do separate detentions?' James asked with a worried face. Everyone else began to worry too.  
  
'That would suck,' Sirius said.  
  
'I doubt whether we would all get separate detentions. I mean, how are they going to find six different teachers by tomorrow that actually want to do the detention with us? What are the possibilities?' Hermione asked, not worried about it at all.  
  
'I hope your right Hermione,' Sirius said, dreading the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Ok, how was that chappie? Sorry that I havent updated for a while. Its gotta be a month or so since the last time I did. I've been really busy and been writing another couple of stories. I'll try and submit them soon, and keep up with this one. Please review! Its just one button away! (lol)  
  
~Marauders Gal~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Sirius' sweetie - Yeah, sorry about the wait. I'll make sure I'll put all those ideas I was telling you in the story. I promise. Sorry about some of the 'disturbing' parts Siri, when Hermione is thinking about Sirius... couldn't resist ;) Lol, glad you liked some of Siri's lines. Had to put some of you in him... it fits well. Lol. I'm not incrediby dumb... I was just being nice and decided to not put Sirius' death in there... but then I decided, no, I have to put it in. Sorry Siri! I'll wite more if you continue to review! Hehehe... Thanks Lauren!  
  
Marauderz rok! - I know Hermione's a square, and shes very smart, bossy etc, but, she aint gonna be like that in this story. She might be a bit at the start, but she'll eventually become more, normal. Lol. Thanks for the birthday wishes. It was kinda good... party wasn't GREAT but it was all good in the end. Is this chappie long enough yet? Sorry! I'm still trying! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
ShadowElfBard - Sorry its been so long since I've updated. Been extremely busy, and havent really gotten around to writing much. I'll try as much as possible to update as soon as I can. You think I've got talent? *Blushes* Thanks a lot! Thanks for the review!  
  
Murderer! :P - Ooo anonymus review... oh wellz, at least ya did review! Trust me, I aint gonna delete it! Hopefully you don't hate the Marauders anymore... and hopefully you don't hate Hermione as much aswell... cause that would just totally suck. (lol) I mean, I think Hermione's better to take back in time, rather than sending Harry, Ron or Ginny etc. Dontcha reckon? Good luck with your grossness story... trust me, I believe you when you say its gross. Lol. It was hilerious when Emma (no not me! Gingerbread Woman Emma) burst into tears in italian! Lol. Well, I thought it was funny (I don't like her *hint hint*) Ooo whats your secret identity? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I'm NOT a spoilt little brat! (lol) Thanks for reviewing Laura (aka Murderer!) Luv ya!  
  
Lady Pyra - Thanks. I'll try and update again as soon as possible!  
  
Buffy Potter - You think so? Thanks! Thanks also for reviewing. I'm glad you like it!  
  
A/N - I'm pretty sure I've got my plot figured out now, and if you think you have any idea of what it might be, your probably wrong. Its not going to be at all what you expect! Reviews will definitely help me to update. . . yep, definitely. Lol. The buttons just down there. Just one click! Well, one click, some words and another click really. . . but PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, and if ya gonna flame, then well, er... don't review! Lol. Nah, you can flame if you want. . . :( :( :( but, only if you REALLY want to. . . and only if you think its REALLY bad :( :( :( Aww... 


	4. The Punishments

Hermione A Time Turner and The Marauders   
  
Chapter 4 – Punishment  
  
Disclaimer – I seriously (sorry Lauren) do not know why I continue to put this up in my stories. Why does anyone write it? I mean, who, with money like J.K Rowling, would bother writing stories on a site made by half of her fans? Duh…. Bloody stupid people…. And I STILL put this up…  
  
The next morning, The Marauders, Lily and Hermione slowly made their way to breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, feeling a lot less tired than yesterday, but also a lot less excited. They ate in silence, which was unusual for the Marauders particulary. All of them were dreading the time when the owl post would come. The time went by very slow and by the time it came, they had finished their breakfast much earlier before. The owls screeched, hooted, and dropped parcels and envelopes on their owners heads. They all groaned when a slip of paper each fell to the table in front of them.   
  
Hermione picked up her piece and read:   
  
_To Miss Hermione Granger.   
  
Your detention will take place tonight at 7:00pm. You are to meet Professor Auron in the potions classroom. Do not be late.   
  
Professor M. McGonagall_   
  
Hermione stared at the little slip of paper, jaw dropped. Classes with Auron were bad, but detention with him? Him being head of Slytherin house didn't make the situation any better. Hermione looked up at her friends who were too, staring at their detention slips in disbelief. James banged his fist on the table.

'Into the forest with Hagrid? We'll probably never come out alive!' James cried. 'Its suicide! Who knows what beasts roam in that forest!' Hermione looked at James in confusion.   
  
'In the forest with Hagrid?' Hermione asked, a puzzled expression on her face.   
  
'Yeah-'   
  
'Oh no!' Sirius exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, expecting an answer. Sirius sighed.   
  
'They have given us separate detentions. Just like we bloody well feared,' Sirius said, looking back down at his piece of paper, rereading the words over and over. There was a moments silence.  
  
'But I've got the same as James,' Lily spoke up. Sirius looked up at her.   
  
'What? Show me that,' Sirius said, as Lily handed him her detention slip. He read it quickly then handed it back.   
  
'Well what have you got Remus?' Sirius asked, turning to Remus.   
  
'I have to help Filch with his _duties_,' Remus replied with a frown, not looking up from his piece of paper.   
  
'Filch? Me too!' Peter exclaimed, suddenly relieved that he wouldn't be serving the detention alone.   
  
'Hermione?' Sirius asked.   
  
'Auron in the potions classroom,' Hermione replied unenthusiastically. Sirius nodded.   
  
'Me too.' They all exchanged glances.   
  
'Well at least we aren't serving _completely_ separate detentions,' Remus said, breaking the awkward silence.

'I guess…' James muttered. There was another awkward silence. Hermione glanced down at her watch.

'Well, classes should be starting soon. We'd better get going, we have potions,' Hermione said, putting down a small crust off her piece of toast and stood up.

'Oh crap,' Sirius muttered, 'We've got detention with him and _still_ have to go to his classes! What a bloody waste of time!'

'You've always thought classes are a waste of time, particulary potions,' Remus muttered.

'Classes _are_ a waste of time! I know enough alread, I'm not stupid-' Sirius said, standing up suddenly, but lost his balance in the process, causing himself to fall over and land with a thud on the ground. Sirius groaned.

'Woops,' Sirius mumbled. James, Remus and Peter cracked up laughing and Lily had arched her eyebrows looking down at Sirius, shaking her head. But Hermione frowned and grabbed Sirius's arm and helped him up.

'You were saying…?' Hermione said with a smirk, now laughing along with the others.

'Ah forget it!' Sirius grumbled, setting the others off into another fit of laughter.

'LATE!' Auron shouted at the top of his voice as Hermione, Lily and the Marauders walked into the classroom, around ten minutes late. They all flinched. Peter actually dropped all his books, causing James and Sirius to snigger. The covered their mouths quickly to hide it, but Auron never missed a thing.

'So you think its _funny_ do you?' Auron asked with a sneer playing on his face.

'N-No sir,' Sirius stuttered, trying to stop laughing, but failed miserably. James wasn't helping at all by poking Sirius continuously in the side.

'Well, Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans and Granger… lets see what excuse your using today,' Auron sneered. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius got there before her.

'Well you see sir, after the success of yesterdays attempt of attacking the Slytherins, we thought it would be fun to do it again!" Sirius said cheerfully as if it were completely normal to plan murders. "So we have been planning, in the ten minutes that we were absent for your class, another prank,' Sirius said with a grin, walking up to a desk and throwing his books down, as hard as he could, on top of it, before sitting down on the seat, grinning the whole time. Even Hermione, Lily and the rest of the Marauders wore bewildered looks on their faces.

'You already have, much to my dislike, a detention with me tonight boy. Do you really want to make it another?' Auron threatened.

'Well if you hate it that much-'

'SILENCE!' They all flinched again. Auron stormed over to Sirius's desk and slammed his fists on the top of it, causing them all to flinch again.

'_This_ is my classroom. _You_ are my student, again, much to my dislike and _I_ have had to put up with you for the past five years. If it wasn't for Dumbledore-'

"You'd smash my head in? Pulverise me? Curse me to obliviation?' Sirius suggested, counting them off on his fingers.

'SHUT UP BLACK!' Auron yelled, before lowering his voice to a deadly hiss. 'If it werent for Dumbledore, you'd be out of this school. Students have been expelled for doing things no where near as bad as some of the things you and your little group have done. But still Dumbledore lets you stay. I personally don't see why he would bother. Your not good at anything anyway,' Auron added bitterly.

'You wouldn't be _insulting_ me now, would you _Professor_?' Sirius asked mockingly.

'Trust me Black, when I'm insulting you, you'd know it.' He turned his head sharply in the others' direction. They all flinched. Again.

'Sit down. We'll discuss your punishment after class,' Auron said simply, before turning back to the class. Their jaws dropped in disbelief.

'Punishment? But sir-'

'Miss Granger. You came into _my_ class ten minutes late, just yesterday injured most of the students in _my_ house, and are now talking back to me. I would have expelled you by now. But obviously Dumbledore has found a reason to keep you around, just as he has for Black, Lupin and the rest of you. Now sit down before I change my mind about letting you even stay in my classroom.' Hermione opened her mouth to say something back but Remus shot her a look.

'Its not worth it,' he mouthed. Hermione closed her mouth, gave a short nod, and followed the rest to the desk where Sirius was sitting.

Now I would like to say that the rest of Potions class went smoothly, Lily, Hermione and the Marauders stayed out of trouble and they all got out of detention. But what were the chances of that ever going to happen? So naturally, they all stuff things up, and land in even more trouble than before. Who'd have seen that coming?

So, after Lily, Hermione and the Marauders had all sat down, Auron started boring them all with explaining the tiny little details that, "No one needs to know," as Sirius so nicely put it, about potions that half of them would never need to make later on. But maybe they should have listened a little harder.

Auron was ranted on about healing potions. He explained to the class that healing potions will numb the pain temporarily, but they should only be used when absolutely necessary. Even Remus did not feel the need to scribble down any notes.

Sirius was twirling his quill around his fingers like a baton while tapping his foot on the stone floor and rapping on the table with his other hand. Auron shot him a few warning glances which Sirius completely ignored. Hermione, who was in the seat next to Sirius kicked his foot under the table. Sirius looked up at her, putting on his best innocent face.

"Don't get us into more trouble. It really isnt worth it," Hermione whispered to him while Auron had his back turned to write on the board. Sirius just smiled mischieviously and gazed away from her. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no point in trying to stop him, so Hermione tried to concentrate on the potions master. But for once in her life, she found she just could not concentrate in class.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Class is over. Black, Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew, Evans and Granger stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed," Auron said with a cruel grin. The Marauders, Lily and Hermione groaned while the others left. As soon as the last person was out the door, Auron rounded on them.

"Do you think you're funny?" Auron asked. No one answered him.

"Well I've got news for you all. You're not," Auron said nastily. "Though you may try hard to be, I would appreciate it if you did not waste my class as time trying to amuse your classmates." Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione stamped down hard on his foot, about the same time as Remus elbowed him in the ribs. Sirius tried hard not to show the pain, but let a little wince show. He shot Hermione and Remus a dirty look. Thankfully Auron missed it.

"Have I made myself clear?" Auron asked threateningly. They all nodded, except for Sirius who felt a slight tilt of his head was enough.

"I wont be giving you detention, because spending my free time alone with you lot is about as close to hell as you could get-" Sirius opened his mouth to say he felt the same about him, but was met with more pain in his ribs and foot. "-But I will be placing you under further seating arrangements in my class."

Sirius's jaw dropped. Hermione and Remus gave him warning glances. He took the hint.

"We will discuss it next lesson. Now get out of my classroom." They didn't need telling twice. They quickly gathered their books and walked out of the room, Sirius making sure to slam the door as hard as he could on his way out.

"That is so unfair!" Sirius exlaimed. "I've got detention with him tonite, which, might I say, is bad enough in itself. But seating arrangements?!" The rest of the group groaned, showing their lack of enthusiasm towards the new plan.

"We know, Padfoot. We know," James said patting Sirius on the back. They began quickly walking back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"… And the way he was talking to us!" Sirius went on. "Do you think we might be able to get him into trouble for that?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, Sirius. I highly doubt it," Remus told him.

"Gee thanks, Moony. Just crushed my dreams. Thanks a lot," Sirius groaned.

"Don't mention it," Remus said with a laugh.

"Hey, I've just had a thought," Sirius said. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"You sound amazed," Remus commented.

"Shut up," Sirius remarked.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you felt the same way we did," Remus said, managing to keep a straight face. The rest of the group laughed. Not Sirius.

"Very funny," Sirius replied cooly.

"So whats your idea?" Hermione asked curiously. Suddenly it was as if Sirius completely forgot that a minute beforehand they were all laughing at him.

"Well, I was thinking… why don't we skive of the rest of the classes today and head off to Hogsmeade?" Sirius said this in an undertone so no one who may have been walking past could hear. James was the only one to agree.

"Yeah! Awesome idea Padfoot!" James exlaimed. The rest of them had expressions on their faces, showing exactly what they though.

"No way," Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Lil's! Surely you can get into a little trouble every now an then!" James said nudging her with his elbow.

"James, unless for some reason your small brain did not process the so called "attempted murders" we committed just yesterday, you would realise that we all ended up with detention," Lily reminded him.

"Don't forget the seating arrangements," Hermione pitched in.

"Oh yeah," James said slightly dazed.

"Okay, lets get back to skipping classes; come on, it'll be fun. No one will know! We'll just say we weren't feeling well," Sirius suggested.

"All of us?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well Auron does make me a little queesy…" Sirius trailed off.

"Sirius, it isnt going to work," Remus told him. "There is no way they are going to buy that we were _all_ not feeling well."

"Besides, we only just got in trouble yesterday for almost killing all the Slytherin's," Hermione added.

"And we got detention for it," Lily added sourly.

"And now we have seating arrangements," Remus added also.

"Okay, well think of it this way. What subjects have we got today?" Sirius asked. Hermione, who out of habit had already memorised the timetable, spoke up immediately.

"We've got History of Magic next."

"Boring. Binn's has been teaching for probably centuries! You don't learn anything from him anyway!" Sirius interjected.

"Transfiguration."

"McGonagall… do you really need me to explain why we shouldn't go to that class?"

"Divination," Hermione said slowly, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Self explanitory. Trewlawny's a hag who gets off telling people they are going to die."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione!" Lily and Remus exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently. "She is a hag. And Divination is a pointless subject. It's not like there is any real proof that it works."

"Its still a class," Remus said.

"And if we miss it then we'll get even more detentions!" Lily groaned.

"And you just would be able to _stand_ that would you, Lil's?" James teased.

"Don't you start-"

"Quit it the both of you! Back on the subject. What's after Divination?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Well actually, that's it. Divination is a double," Hermione said, sounding, if possible, even more disgusted that before. Sirius clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"I think we have ourselves a winner, ladies and gentlemen. To Hogsmeade we go!" Sirius laughed.

A/N – Yes, I know! _Finally_ I've posted a new chapter! And to think, my last update was sometime last year! Bit slack, I know, but I have a whole lot of other stories going at the moment. If you guys have ANY ideas for this story, please review me and tell me. I've got an idea… but I need another one to make it all fit better… ANYWAY!… Please review! Hope you liked it.

Marauders Gal


End file.
